Mission Quite Possible
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: I have been given a mission by my spymaster, and as the Mole I will not fail. My mission, should I choose to accept it, write one Chregory drabble a day until I return home from my mission. Rated T to be safe 'cause Mole wil eventually have a mouth on him
1. Sitting

Sitting

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Sitting at the table waiting for Gregory to get home was not one of Christophe's favorite pastimes, but he had no choice. He had broken his foot on a mission last week and now all he did was wait.

It was killing him, not being able to get up and go like he always had. Two months of no missions, no training, no rough housing…he was lucky Gregory still let him have sex.

"I missed you, 'tophe." Came the soft whisper in his ear from behind him.

But somehow, being there when his lover got home made it all ok.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Hrr…I really need to get back into the hand of writing drabbles…


	2. Bookstore

Bookstore

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

The last place Christophe had expected to find his true love was in a bookstore. In fact, he wasn't sure why he was in a book store in the first place.

But that's exactly what happened. He had been wandering around the bookstore one day, just browsing, when he had run into a beautiful blonde whose nose was buried in some Greek classic.

He reached out immediately to help the other boy up and dust him off. "Watch where you are goeeng, beetch!"

"Maybe you should be the one watching, you bloody frog." From then on he was in love.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

I missed a day, but I don't really care as long as the end number is 62


	3. Seventh

Seventh

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

The seventh time they met was the first time Christophe learned the blonde boy's name and it was completely on accident.

He had taken to hanging around the bookstore every day in order to see him again. And most days he was in there, nose buried in some dusty old book. But neither of them made contact with the other again until that day.

"I think you'd like this one." Came a voice from behind him as he was handed a book.

He was about to reply when someone called the blonde from outside.

_So 'ees name ees Gregory, zen…Eenteresteeng._

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

And where will it go from here? Hohoho


	4. Ashes

Ashes

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" Gregory listened with a sneer on his face as the priest went on with the ceremony. Who did he think he was, talking about Christophe like he knew…had known him? If he knew anything about the man he would know that he wouldn't even want a funeral, let alone one with a priest and flowers and kind words.

"I want my body dumped een a deetch somewhere." He had said once after a mission that had almost killed him. Gregory had promised to do so.

"Don't worry, love. You'll get your wish." He whispered.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Heh, you can really tell what mood I'm in by the direction the drabbles go. I could have easily made this a funny little shot at Christophe's nicotine habit…


	5. Dust

Dust

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Gregory looked at the shovel, the only thing he had to remind him of his lost love. He sighed and took it, heading to the graveyard and digging up the remains, stuffing the body that used to be his beloved Christophe into a duffle bag.

He knew what he had to do. The one thing Christophe had asked upon his death. He drove far out into the country and stopped by the side of their favorite dirt road, a place they had often rendezvoused after mission.

He dug the hole and dumped the body in with the shovel, covering them.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

RIP Christophe 3


	6. Luck

Luck

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

It wasn't fate that brought them together, it was luck. To this day he didn't know whether that luck was good or bad. Some days he couldn't live without him and some days he wished he'd had the balls to kill him the first time they'd been on opposing sides of a mission.

They had been in some third world country he'd long since forgotten the name of and each had a gun pointed at the other.

Mole's shot jammed and Gregory ran out of ammo. They parted as friends that day and never looked back on it ever again.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

I'm so behind. There should be 23 of these things up already and I've got like…4 or 5? Doesn't matter. I'll catch up and then I swear I'll post one a day. At least it'll give me something to focus on, right?


	7. Guitar

Guitar

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Christophe had always promised that he would play for Gregory. Every other conversation included. "When you get here I'll play this for you." Or "When I get better I'll play that for you."

Gregory had secretly been excited. It may be a bit girly and really gay, but he really wanted to hear Mole play for him. It made his heart warm up every time he mentioned it. He'd looked forward to it.

Not only did Christophe never play for him, but now he never would. It was just another broken fucking promise in a whole damn string of them.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

I don't even know why I did it anymore. I don't know why I do anything…


	8. Competitor

Competitor

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

He never thought he'd have a competitor. When he left Mole he'd assumed he would be there forever, waiting when he decided he wanted him again. As a spoiled brat who'd always gotten exactly what he wanted in life he never expected to have _his_ Mole taken away.

But then he saw him talking and laughing with _her _and all he could do was sit there and seethe as Mole sneered over his shoulder at him and mouthed 'You blew your chance, beetch.'

Maybe people weren't like toys you could play with and discard after all. Or maybe they were.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Because right now Gregory is probably my least favorite character along with Zim, Draco, Ludwig/Germany, Evelyn, and Damien.


End file.
